Flobberworms Are Flying
by Only1God
Summary: The one reason the pen is mightier than the sword is because the pen has better gossip. The sword just swishes around. The story of James and Lily told through a collection of writings from around Hogwarts.


A/N Hey I haven't been active for a long time. I've recently been getting into a lot of Jily things, so I figured I'd try. This is just a one shot. It is a story told entirely through things that were written down.

I don't, haven't, and never will own Harry Potter whatsoever.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

McGonagall's_ Transfiguration N.E.W.T. Term Project_

_Animagus Project_

_By: Lily Evans_ **and James Potter**

_Procedure: Potter_

_History: Evans _

_Effects: Potter_

_Consequences: Evans_

_Meeting times: __Thursdays at 4_

—

_Mar_

_Marlene_

_Marls_

_Help me_

_Potter is the worst partner_

_Who schedules Quidditch practice after supper? Your stomach will be full, and you'll throw up. He's such a bloody idiot. _

**Lily, please stop throwing at my head**

**First of all, Potter isn't all that bad. Second of all, I assume he scheduled Quidditch practice after supper because every other time was chosen. He was chosen Quidditch captain for a reason, though. Don't forget that.**

_Are you really defending him?_

**I'm being sensible**

_You're a terrible friend_

**You know you love me**

**Put your tongue back in your mouth. It's quite unattractive**

_Shut up, Mar_

—

Point Deduction Form

Prefect: Amos Diggory

Perpetrator: Sirius Black

Act: Hexing another student

Points Deducted: 10

Point Deduction Form

Prefect: Amos Diggory

Perpetrator: Severus Snape

Act: Calling another student by an inappropriate slur

Points Deducted: 25

Point Awarding Form

Prefect: Amos Diggory

Recipient: James Potter

Act: Breaking up a fight

Points Awarded: 5

Point Awarding Form

Prefect: Amos Diggory

Recipient: Lily Evans

Act: Helping stop a fight instead of starting it (even though she was insulted)

Points Awarded: 5

—

Detention Notice

Mr. Black and Mr. Snape are to report to Professor Slughorn's potion room at 7 pm tonight. Their detention has been deemed fit by their head of houses. The cause was taking part in a fight. They are to be cleaning the classroom until 10 pm.

—

Dear Alice,

The first week of school has been the absolute worst, since you've been gone. Why did you have to graduate?!

Anyway, so far 7th year has been the hardest by far. McGonagall assigned a term already. You'll never guess who she partnered me with. Potter. She partnered me with James "I'm the coolest kid in the school who likes to bully little kids and can't take no for an answer, and I also happen to be Head Boy and am already abusing my powers" Potter. I'll have you know that he is the worst partner any person could ever have. I'm incredibly anxious to just get the project done, so I don't have to talk to him again.

Severus approaches me again today. I told him that I didn't want to be his friend anymore. He said that Voldemort was willing to make an exception for me in his ranks. I responded that I didn't care if I was killed by some racist "Dark Lord". It's better than joining him. Snape called me an ungrateful mudblood. That's when Potter and Sirius showed up. Sirius hexed Snape. Oddly enough, Potter helped me restrain Sirius until Remus showed up. Remus helped Potter and me talk some sense into him. Diggory, who was a witness to the whole ordeal, handled the point deduction and rewarding stuff. Thank Merlin because I can't do more work than the stuff I'm already doing.

I'm taking an extra class than most of the class. Potter is the only other person in our class that's taking the same amount of classes as me. That means that I can't use the "I'm busy" excuse to get out of doing head duties because he has school, Quidditch, friends, and Head Duties.

Enough about Potter Sirius has been getting together with another girl again. He won't tell who it is. I think it's Emma Reynolds. Those two are a match made in heaven. She's such a slag, and he's a huge man-slag.

Mary started dating Riley. They had a thing last year if you can remember. You were studying for your tests really hard at that point. Anyway, she's happy to be with him as far as I can tell.

Marlene started having her nightmares again. Dorcas said that she can hear Mar in the middle of the night. The girls and I had a sleepover in my dorm on Friday, and Marlene woke up screaming. She keeps saying it's nothing, but it's obviously not. I'm worried about her. I don't know what to do. You were always so much better at this.

Dorcas is Dorcas. She doesn't tell me squat about the mysterious encounters and mysterious men she goes off to see every night. She's never been one for staying chaste. She's also never been one for monogamy. She seems to be happy and healthy. I told her this year I'm not going to brew her contraceptive potions, so she's going to have to get pregnant or go abstinent. She asked for the potion instructions, and I haven't heard about it since.

Anyway, enough about me. How are you? How's the Auror Academy going? How's Frank? Has he proposed yet? Can I be a bridesmaid? How's Emma? Has she broken up with that slag of a boyfriend yet?

Well, Mar is looking for me to help her with Charms. I must be going. Please write back soon.

All my love (to you and Frank),

Lily Evans

—

_Prongs_

_Mate, are you still up?_

**Padfoot, quit doing that. Moony is going to wake up, you idiot. **

_I was bored_

**Not my problem. You should sleep. Merlin knows your sleep schedule is so messed up.**

_Prongs, come on_

_You still haven't told me about how the project with Evans went. _

_Mate, I know you. You aren't asleep_

**Padfoot, stop**

_It couldn't have been that bad_

**It could be**

_James, come on_

**Will you leave me alone if I tell you?**

_Yup_

**Fine**

**I got to the library to meet her. She's already there. She says that she's already done most of the research for the consequences. I had to tell her that I haven't done anything. Then she just sort of stood up and said "Let me know when you're ready to take this seriously. I don't want to waste my time being partnered with someone who doesn't care about getting good marks. Unlike you I had to actually work to get to the place that I am. I'm sorry if you don't understand that." Then she left. **

_Oh_

**Yeah**

_Sorry, Prongs_

**I couldn't even tell her why I didn't do the research. It's not that I wanted to, but it's just hard when you have a legitimate excuse, and you can't use it.**

Will you two please stop passing notes? I can't sleep with all that moving.

_Moony!_

**Sorry Remus. I know that last full moon was hard on you**.

Just please stop passing notes

**Sure**

_Yes Moony_

Goodnight

'_Night_

**Sleep well, guys**

—

Dear Lily,

I'm so sorry I graduated and left you all alone. It's good to know that everyone is doing well. As for Marlene the most I can say is that you should just be patient with her. You know she's one of those people who talk on their own time. The best I can tell you is that you should just wait until she comes to you.

Frank hasn't proposed yet, but we just bought a flat together in Diagon Alley. It's not very big, but it's better than nothing. A proposal should come any day now. The one problem would be my parents. Frank may have trouble convincing them to allow him to marry me. You know how pure blood they are.

I'm sorry I have to make this letter brief. The academy is so demanding, and I'm barely keeping up with it all. Before I end the letter I must tell you about my brother. You remember Charles don't you? He just fell deadly ill. The healers think he has until Christmas. He was admitted into St. Mungo's last Wednesday. As much as I dislike him, I can't imagine a life without him. I feel so guilty for all the rude things I've ever said to him. Frank and I visit him every other day.

As for our dear friend, Emma Vance, she's doing well. She did break up with that slag of a boyfriend. I finally talked some sense into her. She sends her best. Frank does, too.

Write back soon.

I love you,

Alice

—

**Alexander Lestrange Proposes Muggle-born registration bill**

Yesterday Alexander Lestrange proposed a bill to the Minister which requires witches and wizards of muggle parents to register their names at the Ministry.

Lestrange says, "It's a necessary bill that will aid in the control of magic in front of muggles."

He goes on to explain, "Muggle-borns are a risk to our society because they will often perform magic in front of muggles. This risks the exposure of the magical kind."

—

_Sirius_

**Lily**

Did you see the morning Prophet?

**Yeah, what about it?**

_What are the chances that it gets passed?_

**Why are you asking me?**

_Because you're a better. You know the odds of everything._

_Quit laughing. Binns is onto us, you idiot_

**Binns, wouldn't notice if a dragon came in**

**Odds are that Dumbledore will speak out about it. He'll probably make it into the next Prophet.**

_Will that stop it from passing?_

**Probably**

_Ok thanks_

**Anytime Lily**

—

_Marlene?_

**Yes, Lily?**

_You know you can always tell me anything, right?_

**I don't want to talk about my nightmares, Lily**

_I know. Just know that I'm always here if you need me_

**Thanks, Lily**

_Anytime, Mar_

**You're a good friend**

_I know_

—

Hey, Mary. I'm sorry this is such short notice, but I don't think I can go on the date with you tonight. I'm just not really interested in you in that way, you know? I'm sorry.

-Riley

—

Point Deduction Form

Prefect: Lily Evans

Perpetrator: Dorcas Meadowes

Act: Punching another student

Points Deducted: 10

—

To Mr. James F. Potter

The Ministry of Magic regretfully informal you that Mr. and Mrs. Potter were killed by an unknown person on September 15th. Their final will will be read on September 19th. Their funeral will be on September 20th.

We are sorry for your loss,

The Ministry of Magic

—

_Remus, where are Sirius and Potter? -LE_

**They're in James's room. I wouldn't bother them, though. Their parents just died. -RL**

—

September 19, 1978

I haven't written in this diary for years. It's so nostalgic. Well, this is the perfect time to do so. Alice wouldn't understand how big this is for me. I don't feel right telling anyone at school right now about it because the last thing Sirius and James need are rumors about them.

Naturally, after Remus told me not to bother James and Sirius, I promptly walked up to James's dorm. They were both sitting in the bed. Thankfully, they weren't drinking. Instead, they were silent. As I walked in they both looked up. They exchanged a look, and Sirius looked at me with an expression of sadness, irritation, and a little bit of anger.

"Lily-"

"Please, just listen," I beg quickly. They exchange another look. Merlin only knows what it meant. I grab the chair from James's desk. I flip it around and plop down it. I lean forward on the chair.

"I don't know if you remember, but I was gone for a week back in third year." They both nod. "My dad had died. It was a heart attack, which was an unexpected death. I mean, he didn't have any heart diseases. He was perfectly healthy. He was a healthy height and weight for his age. He was active, despite the fact that he worked a desk job.

"He was closing up his office when he got it. When he didn't come home, my mom called the police, muggle aurors, and they found him dead on the floor." There's a news stinging in the back of my eyes. I take a deep breath to collect myself. I look up at the two boys.

"So long story short, I do know how you feel. I just wanted to make sure you weren't doing anything you might regret later." There's a pause where we all just stare at each other. "That's it." I stand up from the chair and move to put it back. "I'm sorry about your parents. I'm always here if you need me. Don't do something stupid, please." I almost leave when-

"Lily." I turned around to find Potter on his feet. Sirius is staring at him in wonder.

"Thank you for coming, Lily." I smile a little bit.

"Anytime, James." I move to leave the dormitory, and that's just the beginning.

Over the past few weeks I've actually noticed how James slowly stepped into his role as Head Boy. Instead of being the one to be serving detentions, he's the one giving them out. He isn't even doing that unjustly.

He's been decently focused on class. He's been fidgety, of course. He's always fidgety, but he's been paying attention. He's been listening to the lectures and even taking notes.

He hasn't been picking on the little kids. He hasn't even been picking on Sev Snape. Even the other day when I was insulted, Sirius jumped to the bait right away. James, however, was the one who helped me restrain him.

He's grown up! The bloody idiot grew up! I guess if I'm honest, I like him more all grown up. He's not a half bad person.

—

**Evans,**

**I'm sorry this is short notice, but I wanted to ask if it was possible to postpone the project until Friday. **

**-JP**

_Potter, that's fine. By the way I meant to ask how the will reading and the funeral went?_

_-LE_

**Evans, **

**I don't know why you care. It's not your bloody business anyway. I don't want your pity. I don't want any of that so if you could not give it to me that'd be great. Just**

—

Detention Notice

Mr. Potter and Miss Evans are to report to Professor McGonagall's classroom at 7 pm on Friday. Their detention has been deemed fit by their head of house. The cause of detention was note passing. They will be cleaning the classroom until 8 pm.

—

Dear Alice,

Tonight the impossible happened. History was made. It's a whole story, and I don't want to spoil it for you. Here we go.

I got detention with James Potter for passing notes during McGonagall's class (that's a longer story). We were to be at detention at 7 pm. I was just a few corridors away from her room when I came into the same hallway as Snape. Yes, Snape.

He says, "Lily, how've you been?" THE AUDACITY! Can you believe him? He calls me mudblood in front of the whole school, approves of the torture of Mary, then expects me to just let him back in. The guy is more of a bloody bastard than I expected.

Naturally, I said, "Move out of the way, Snape."

He says, "The Dark Lord has been quite generous to you." I roll my eyes.

"He's the 'Dark Lord' now, huh?" Snape just sort of freezes. "Bugger off, Snape."

"Oh, so it's Snape now?"

"It was Snape the moment you called me mudblood. I don't know what you expected. I am fed up with all your-"

"Lily, you're going to die just like every other one of your kind."

"Yes, I probably will. The rest will all die if I wether I refuse or not. I might even be killed if I was part of your ranks. The point is I'd rather die defending the life of others than live allowing them to be thoughtlessly slaughtered." Snape is a little shocked when I say this.

"You are refusing a once in a lifetime chance." I forcefully move past him at this. I'm already late for detention, and I don't fancy another one.

"I said no," I called over my shoulder. I'm almost at the end of the hallway when I see James. His wand is out and pointing at Snape.

"I wouldn't do that," he says before I can scold him. I turn around and see Snape pointing his wand at me. I pull out my own and move to James's side. Snape must have realized that he was beat and turned away from us. James and I relax as Snape rounds the corner. His footsteps are gone before I can turn toward James.

"Thank you." He nods. He shrugs down the hallway toward McGonagall's classroom.

McGonagall gives us what we are supposed to do for detention. It's just sorting through her cupboards and cleaning them out. We don't talk for half an hour.

"I wanted to apologize," James said first. I look up from the gum I was scraping off the desk (yuck!).

"What did you want to apologize for?"

"I was a jerk back in fourth and fifth year. I was a jerk to Snape, and I eventually caused him to hurt you. I'm sorry for all of that." I know right! Just like that! I hadn't said anything or done anything different. I didn't blackmail him or anything. He just straight up apologized. That's how I had known that he was really truly changed.

"Why are you saying this just now?"

"Do you want the truth?" I look at him like he's dumb. He laughs a little. "Of course you do. Well, you know that Sirius ran away from home the summer between fifth and sixth year." I nod. "He came to my house, and I s'pose that I wanted to make sure Sirius didn't go down the wrong path after he did that. I wanted to be a good influence for him." Can you believe it, Alice? The boy matured for his friend. Have you ever heard a more James thing to say?

He goes on, "I started that night with a list of people I wanted to apologize to. Your name was on top. The rest were all the underclassmen I'd bullied before. Snape never made it on mainly because I never thought he'd ever listen to me. I never thought you'd listen either."

"I'm sorry, too." I wasn't expecting to say this. "I'm sorry for insulting you so often."

"Nah," he said. "They were true enough." Who are you and what have you done with the ever arrogant James Potter?

"I could've said them nicer."

"Maybe." There's more silence. Neither of us are doing the work McGonagall told us to do.

I run through all the different times I had insulted James over the past couple of years. You were there for most of it, Alice. It was really bad.

"Do you want to give the rest of the student population the shock of their lives?" he asks. I swear if he asks-

"Do you want to be friends?" He's not looking me in the eyes. He's embarrassed. He's nervous, too.

"Sure, James," I hear myself say. As soon as I say it I realize that I mean it. I do want to be his friend. Over the past couple of weeks, I've realized that James is nothing if not a good friend (quite a few longer stories. Remind me to tell you them when I see you over Christmas break).

The boy's face broke into an ear to ear smile. I couldn't help but smile back at the crooked nature of it. Then he walks up to me and hugs me. I wasn't expecting it at first, but he didn't release me until I relaxed and hugged him back. He pulls back and looks me in the eyes.

"Get used to that, Lily," he says mischievously.

"Why?"

"Because I have a feeling you'll be around for a long time." There's the ever arrogant James Potter. I roll my eyes and get back to work.

We talk and banter the rest of the evening until McGonagall comes and tells us we can go. I think she was surprised to see that we were done, but more surprised to see James and me sitting on top of one of the desks talking pleasantly (on top of the desk wasn't my idea). Naturally, I've already told this to Marlene, Mary, and Dorcas.

Now, I'm done talking about myself. How are you? How's your brother? Has Frank proposed yet? Can I be a bridesmaid? How's Emma? Have you been getting good marks in the Auror Academy? Have you eaten yet today? Have you been sleeping well? Write back soon.

All my love,

Lily

—

**New Head Auror Chosen**

Late last night Auror Alastor Moody was chosen to be the new Head Auror to replace Fleamont Potter.

—

_James_

**Yes, Lily**

_Did you see the Daily Prophet article?_

**Yes, I did. What about it?**

_Is Moody a good choice for a Head Auror?_

**I think so. My dad was his first auror partner. He's a bit... paranoid, but who isn't in this world? He's the best they've got, too.**

_Good_

**Why do you ask?**

_I just wanted to make sure that they've chosen someone good this time. The Ministry isn't very good with judgement._

**Well, I'm glad I could ease your fears.**

_Thanks_

**Anytime**

—

_What was that about, Prongs?_

**What do you mean, Padfoot?**

_You and Lily_

_Passing notes_

_For a good two minutes_

_Without her insulting you or ignoring them_

**Can I not be her friend?**

_Not without telling me the details_

**Fine, Padfoot, but after class**

_Thank you_

—

_HT-_

_Wanna bet on something?_

_-AS_

**AS-**

**Bet on what?**

**-HT**

_I bet that it will take 5 minutes for Lily to start arguing with James_

**No, give James a break. It'll probably be more like 20 minutes.**

_How much?_

**Five galleons**

—

_HT- _

_We both lost. They didn't argue at all. He even got her to laugh. Do you think that something is going on between them?_

_-AS_

**AS- **

**Dammit. I don't know if anything is going on between them. **

**-HT**

—

**Lily, so you know how I was going to go to Hogsmeade with you because Dorcas wanted to stay at the school, and Marlene has a date?**

_Don't you dare ditch me now, Mary_

**I'm sorry, Lily, but Ryan asked me out. You know how big my crush on him is.**

_You just found out what his name was yesterday_

**That was two days ago! That's besides the point, though. I bet you could go with the Marauders. I don't think any of them have dates so you could get the whole package.**

_Fine, Mary. I'll do that. Enjoy your date_

**Thanks, Lily**

—

Point Deduction Form

Prefect: James Potter

Perpetrator: Bellatrix Black

Act: Cursing another student

Points Deducted: 150

—

Bellatrix Black is to go to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately.

—

Dear Lily,

Oh my Merlin! We're such a terrible friends. James just told us that you were in the hospital wing. What happened? He won't tell us anything. Madam Pomfrey won't tell us what happened either. She also told us that you couldn't have any visitors. We are just dying to know what happened.

Please don't hate us,

Marlene, Mary, and Dorcas

—

Dear Mar, Mary, and Dorcas

It's fine. I don't hate you. I'm just glad James was there. I'm also glad that Pomfrey wasn't here when your owl came. I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to reply, but I had to do it when Pomfrey was asleep. This letter can't possibly be brief because there wasn't just the thing that got me in the hospital that was significant that happened. I'm getting ahead of myself, though. Enjoy my tale of the events of Hogsmeade.

Everything was normal and great. I was laughing a joking with the Marauders. I helped Remus convince James and Sirius not to do a number of pranks. Oh, by the way they will be doing a prank in the Great Hall at breakfast tomorrow (or maybe it's today by now), either way don't drink the pumpkin juice.

So where was I? Oh right, normal and great. I'll be honest, the Marauders aren't bad as far as friends go. They're nothing compared to you lot, but they're a strong second.

Oh Merlin, I got off topic again. A concussion will do that to you, I suppose. What I've been meaning to get to is that the first sign of trouble was when Peter announced he was going to Zonko's with Remus and neither of them came back. James and Sirius insisted they were fine. Sirius said that he wanted to go into Honeyduke's and look for Remus and Peter. He insisted we didn't go with him. He said to go to Three Broomsticks to wait for them. James and I reluctantly agree. James gives Sirius a big glare while Sirius just grins over his shoulder and wishes us a good time. Remind me to beat the bloke into the ground next time I see him. James guides me to Three Broomsticks. It was actually not that bad.

Actually here's the secret part that no one can hear about starting in the brackets. [I really enjoyed my time with James. We talked a lot about politics and how we both want to fight in the war. He talked about being lonely at home. I told him about Petunia (you know how big that is for me). We talked about Quidditch too. He didn't realize how much I like Quidditch.

The entire time I was talking to him, I was started to like him more and more. Right before your owl cake I realized all the feelings I'm feeling aren't just friendship. In short yes, I fancy James Potter. Happy? I've said it. Now remember all the stuff in the brackets is a secret.]

After two hours of waiting for the rest of the Marauders and a couple butterbeers, I said I had to go to the lavatory. As you know the nearest bathroom is in that Arithmancy shop. I took the shortcut alley between Three Broomsticks and Honeyduke's on my way back. As soon as I stepped into it, I saw Bellatrix Black. She was standing there with her wand pointed at me.

She goes, "Hello mudblood." She promptly disarms and makes me stop moving. She adds a dozen or so silencing charms all the way around the alley. She unfreezes me then quickly casts the Cruciatus curse on me. I can't even begin to describe the pain that I felt. It seemed to go on forever before Bellatrix collapsed, and the pain stopped.

My bones continues to throb as James approaches me. He picks me up and mentions heading back up to the castle. I'm passed out before we can reach it, though. I guess now that I stop to think about it, I think James must have stunned Bellatrix or something in order to stop her. All I know is I'm exceedingly grateful he did it.

So there's my story. There's my confession. Please come to visit soon. I'm so very bored.

Sending all my love,

Lily

—

Bellatrix Black is suspended from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry until the beginning of the second term.

—

Dear Lily,

Frank proposed! He did it last night at the garden in London where we had our first kiss. I'm beyond excited. The wedding will be in July. Of course you, Emma, Marlene, Dorcas, Mary, and Leanna will be bridesmaids. Frank will have his little group be the groomsmen. He's going to invite the Marauders to the wedding of course. We are thinking about having Rosemerta from Three Broomsticks come to cater. I'm just so excited, Lily. I've written to the girls already so feel free to discuss with them.

As for responding to your letter: I'm so glad you and James are finally getting along. He is an excellent friend. I'm glad you two sucked up your pride and took the steps necessary to become friendly. Wow, I sound like an adult.

I'm well. I have eaten today. My marks are good for the Academy. I've been sleeping well. My brother isn't any better than before. Emma has a new boyfriend. He's definitely better than the first one.

I'm sorry I can't give you a play by play of the engagement speech. You know how rubbing I am with writing.

I'm so sorry I can't write more. It's so late, and this is the first chance I've had to write to you all week.

Know that Frank and I love you very much,

Alice

—

Lily,

Mum wants me to send you an invitation. For the love of all things good, say that you can't make it. You have your final tests this year, right? Say that you need to study for those. I purposely planned it during your school year. I don't want you there. You'll just ruin my big day. Don't you dare come.

You are cordially invited to the wedding of Petunia Evans and Vernon Dursley. The wedding will be on the fourth of March at 4 pm at Faith Hill Church. RSVP by letter.

—

December 1, 1978

James Potter is going to be the death of me. So is Petunia. She sent me that wedding invite with a letter that said don't come. Luckily it was late at night because then I didn't have my friends pestering me about it.

I was down in the common room. My studying forgotten next to me. I was the last one awake. I was by the fire. I didn't even know I was crying until I could feel the tears on my cheeks.

I could hear someone coming down the stairs. I quickly wiped my cheeks and picked up my book. No one should know that I'm crying. It's embarrassing enough for someone to see the Head Girl down here so late.

"Lily?" James's voice said hesitantly. I don't remove my eyes from my book. I can hear as he moves around the couch and sits down right next to me in front of the fire.

"What happened, Lily?" All I can think at that moment is of how the tables have turned. I stare down at the page and pretend to read it.

"Nothing." I swipe at my eyes to make sure the tears are gone. "It's just Ancient..." I trail off when I see him holding the letter from Petunia. I swallow hard and focus on not crying again. He looks up at me as if asking my permission to read it. I shrug, and his eyes move down onto the page. His expression slowly starts to fall. I can tell he's done when he looks up at me.

"Lily..." My tears fall faster. I pull my knees into my chest. I wrap my arms around my knees and bury my head into my knees. There are a few moment of silence before his arms wrap around me. I sob harder as I sink into his warm embrace.

I can't help but think of all the good memories Petunia and I had together. Now she doesn't even want me there on the best day of her life. It hurt so damn much.

I don't know how long we sat there like that. His arms around me. My arms around my knees. My head in my knees. His face close to my ear murmuring sweet nothings. Eventually I grew tired of being closed off. I released my arms from my knees and lifted my head up. I let my legs drop to my side. I dropped my head onto his shoulder. He must have sensed the change in me. He pulled me closer, and we sat in silence for a bit.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked me. I thought about it for a moment. James has become a good friend over the past couple of months. I'm a huge believer in trust and honesty, and this is one of the cases where I need to suck it up and trust him.

"Petunia and I used to be best friends."

"Yeah, you told me at Three Broomsticks."

"My other best friend used to be Sev- no, Snape. He lived in my neighborhood. He told me that I was a witch. He also told me that blood doesn't matter." I laugh bitterly at the thought. "Petunia was angry she wasn't magical, too. She always denied it. I know my sister, though." I adjust my position slightly in order to breathe easier.

"I went home the summer after fifth year, and Snape left me alone. He bugged me all sixth year and part of this year to be his friend again. That summer in between he wouldn't leave me alone. He was over knocking on my door constantly. I had lots of last minute trips to Marlene or Mary's place. Twice Marlene and Mary were out, and Snape came over. It was then that I asked Petunia if she'd do anything with me. I begged her both times. She put up a good fight, but we'd end up going to a movie with her boyfriend.

"I can't exactly explain how much that meant to me. It was the only time in the past six years she actually acted like my big sister, even if it was reluctantly. It meant a lot to me. I'd thought that she had grown to tolerate me again. I guess I was wrong." I sigh and close my eyes. I was finally properly exhausted.

"Wow," James mutters. I hum in agreement into his shoulder. His arm holds me tighter to him. I can feel his pulse against my skin. I can smell his distinct James smell, the right combination of pine and chocolate.

Right in that moment I was comfortable, even though I'd just told him my deepest secret, even though I was totally vulnerable right there in the common room curled up in James. None of that mattered.

Then I wasn't curled up in the common room next to James. I was being carried. We were ascending. I lifted my head enough to see who my Prince Charming was. Of course he was James. I smile and put my head back on his chest.

"You're strong," I murmured.

"I'm a Quidditch player... It also helps that I'm a wizard, too." I laughed into his chest. He opens a door and lays me down on a bed. It's not my bed though. It's too clean. I sit up slowly and see him at the end of his bed.

"This isn't my bed." He looks up at the sudden noise. He blushes a little and shakes his head.

"It's not your bed."

"I should be in my bed."

"Take the common room door then." He gestures to a door to the right. It's just like the one in my room except opposite. His entire room is just a mirror image of my room.

I thank him for listening then leave. He looks a little disappointed when I left. Maybe that's just my mind playing tricks. I cross the common room then go into my own room. I pass out for a couple of hours then got up to write in this.

And that's all. That's my emotional revelation for the day. I feel totally and entirely comfortable when I'm with James. Good for me for being able to figure that out.

—

You are invited to the Potter New Year Ball. The foundation that will be aided this year is the Muggleborn Protection Act. The ball will begin at 7 pm on December 31, 1978.

—

**Are you going to the Potter Ball? -M**

_I'm still thinking about it -LE_

You'll need a date for it -DM

_I know_

_**Who are you going to take? -Mary**_

_I don't know_

**What about Mr. Potter himself?**

_I don't know_

_**She didn't say no**_

She said I don't know

**Lily, is there something you're not telling us?**

We know you're not taking notes, Lily

_**Stop pretending**_

**By the way Lily, we were invited to the house of one James Potter and Sirius Black over break**.

_Who is we?_

**All the seventh year Gryffindors. Kingsley, Rob, Emily, and Grace were invited as well as us and the rest of the Marauders.**

_I know who is in our grade._

**I don't know. Half the time you only have eyes for James. I wasn't sure if you knew everyone else.**

Look at her blush

_**Can she get redder?**_

—

Dear Lily,

I've got good news and bad news. You'll want the bad news first. The bad news is my brother died tonight. He was asleep thankfully. Before he died the healers gave him a potion, so he was free of pain. His funeral will be the 27th. My family has to come in from all over. You know how spread out we get. You are welcome to come. It should definitely be interesting.

Now the good news: the academy doesn't give homework over break so I'll be free nearly all break. If you want we can meet sometime before Christmas. I know James is doing something with the Gryffindors (I have my sources). We can meet up on the 23rd. Does that sound fine? I'd love to see you again. I expect you to tell me everything that has happened between you and James this past year. Don't leave out anything.

All my love,

Alice

—

Animagus Project

By James Potter and Lily Evans

Procedure: There are many steps to becoming an Animagus. The first is the wizard or witch must put a mandrake leaf on his or her tongue for a whole month. The attempter isn't able to take it out for any reason. He or she have to eat, sleep, and even talk with that leaf in (no, we didn't go silent for a month to do this. We were protesting favoritism of other people who aren't the Marauders). If it falls out or goes down your throat, the person must do it over.

The second step is at the next visible full moon the wizard or witch must place his or her disgusting leaf in a phial in the moon's rays. This means that if the moon isn't visible, the person must do it again. It also means that the person must do it outside (and out of view from teachers). The phial must contained a complicated potion including dew that hasn't been touched by sunlight or feet. The best spot around here is in the Forbidden Forest. If you can't find the right spot, you have to start over, leaf and all.

The third step is waiting. I know right. It's stupid. The wizard or witch must keep their potion out of the sunlight until the next electrical storm. At sunrise and sunset until then the person must say "Amato, Animo, Animato, Animagus". If you miss one day, you guessed it, you have to start over.

The fourth step is to take the potion. The person must take the potion during an electrical storm. After the first lightning strikes, the person must move him or herself to a large secure area, repeat the incantation with his or her wand over the person's heart, and drink the potion.

History: The Animagus spell was invented in 377 A.D. by Tybalt Bennet. He wanted a way to communicate with his cat. Instead of inventing a spell to make the cat speak a human language, he made himself turn into a cat and speak cat.

The spell hasn't been used very often since its invention because of its difficult procedure. Those who do succeed in it must register with the Ministry of Magic. This was made law in 1788 after a criminal got away from aurors by transforming into his Animagus form.

That law hasn't stopped people from becoming unregistered Animagi. The penalty for being an unregistered Animagus is being registered and a fine.

Effects: The spell turns one into an animal. Often the animal is the same as the wizard or witch's patronus. For example: my patronus would be a stag. Sirius's would be a dog. Peter's would be a rat.

Consequences: Not too much can happen if something goes wrong. It would only be half-human half-animal mutations and restarting. Just your usual spell complications.

—

Dear Alice,

Quickly before I get into the major reason I'm writing you this letter. I am so sorry about your brother. I will be going to his funeral. The 23rd works for me. I'm so excited to see you.

Now it's time for the big thing. As you know there's always a Quidditch match the weekend before the holiday. This year it was Gryffindor and Slytherin competing. Naturally, the tension was high, and everyone was excited. The match was going fine. We were winning 200-150. It was looking like Prewett (the new seeker) was going to catch the snitch. All eyes were on her as she and Regulus grew closer to the small ball.

She reached out to catch it when- CRACK. James is falling quickly from his broom. He looks unconscious. I instinctively raise my wand and cast as many slowing spells as I can. Lots of other people did the same I assume. Sirius flies down, so he's able to grab James and slow his fall. Apparently Prewett caught the snitch, but nobody noticed.

Dorcas, Mary, the remaining Marauders, and I rush down to the field. Remus runs into some blocking spell. I make eye contact with Marlene, and she walks over to us.

"We'll meet you in the hospital wing," she shouts over the chaos. She follows Dumbledore as he carries James off the field.

The girls and I go up with the Marauders to the hospital wing. The entire time all I can think of is the way his lifeless body fell towards the (thankfully sopping) ground. I couldn't imagine what a life without him would be like. I also realize that I'm thinking more and more about being with him. Being with him as in dating him. I know. I start to see it as a real possibility. By the time we arrive at the hospital wing I've made up my mind that I'm going to tell James that I fancy him.

We are greeted by the team as we walk in. James is still unconscious. Pomfrey comes in and yells at us for too many visitors. Eventually, it's just the Marauders and me. Sirius looks across James at me. He's sitting on a chair next to the bed, and I'm sitting on the bed next to James and on the other side of Sirius.

"Did you get your shit together?" he asks. I suppose I should explain this.

A couple nights ago Sirius sat me down in an unused classroom after dinner. He basically said that James is driving himself crazy trying to figure me out. He said that he's sick of watching his friend go through that. He said, "Not to rush you or anything, but you better get your shit together before I snap your neck." Then he left. I didn't even respond.

That is why after he asks, "Did you get your shit together?" I said, "Yeah, I did." Sirius nods and tells the guys to leave us be. They leave the wing and then it's just James and me.

James stirs about half an hour after the Marauders left. He opens his eyes and sees me. He smiles and tries to sit up.

"I wouldn't do that." I put my hand on his chest, and his head falls back onto the pillow.

"Where are the others?" I shrug.

"Probably partying. They were all here earlier."

"We won?" I nod. He grins crookedly. I only melted a little bit. "Why aren't you there?" he asks after a couple minutes. I shrug again.

"I didn't feel like a party." He frowns.

"You haven't been against a party since fifth year." I laugh.

"I'm not against it. I just didn't feel like doing it today. All that peopling." I shudder. He laughs.

"So you sit vigil at my sick bed?"

"Nope, I was popping in to see my favorite nurse and not my best friend." James pretends to look offended.

"Actually about that," I say. He looks at me confused. "The best friend part." His face is impassive. Oh Merlin, here I go. "I was watching you fall at the match, and I couldn't imagine a life without you. I couldn't imagine a moment or a memory when I didn't want you there. I want to be there for you. Through all the highs and lows I want to be there. So I guess what I'm saying is I fancy you, James Potter, and if it's alright with you, I'd like it if we started dating." James grins brighter than I've ever seen him smile. You'd think that he could've lit up the whole castle.

"I'd like if we started dating, Lily Evans. I must warn you, though, I won't be very easy to get rid of now." I lean forward and place my hand on the back of his head.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I mutter before I lean in and kiss him.

There you are. The flobberworms will be flying soon, I'm sure. I, Lily Evans, am dating James Potter. I wouldn't have it any other way.

I'll tell you more on the 23rd. Send my best to Frank and Emma.

Lots of love,

Lily

—

Minerva,

I do believe you owe me five galleons.

-Albus


End file.
